The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyors conveying electrically conductive articles, such as cans, electromagnetically. Conveyors are used to transport articles through manufacturing processes. The transport of empty aluminum beverage cans can be difficult in transitions where the cans are transferred from one conveyor to another. The lightweight cans are prone to tipping at the transitions and to stranding on transfer dead plates. Manual intervention is required to deal with toppled and stranded cans. But manual intervention increases manufacturing costs and risks contamination of the cans. And if not dealt with, the stranding of cans can result in the costly mixing of can batches.